Desire of the Heart
by WondaGal
Summary: Alex loses the wizard competition and runs away with Mason. They end up have three kids and return five years later. Justin's past returns. Will Alex's life be ruined by the wizard council or will she live happily ever after again? R&R. ON HOLD!
1. Five Years

AN: My take on if Alex lost the competition and rebelled against the rules. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Five Years

(Alex-POV)

It's been five years since the wizard competition. Five years since Justin won and became a full wizard. Five years since I ran away with Mason.

Now I was Alex Greyback. Mason and I had gotten married and now had two daughters and a son. Our daughters were Jayden and Dawn and our son was Adam. Dawn was the oldest at five, Adam was the middle child at three and Jayden was the youngest at one. Dawn was a Daddy's little girl as Mason adored her.

Mason and I lived with our three children in a two story, five bedroom house on the outskirts of Manhattan, New York. Mason worked as an artist and had his very own studio where he painted and sold his paintings from. We decided that I would get a job when the kids got older.

I was taking Dawn out shopping with me. We were getting some things for her room.

I was pushing a cart down the furniture aisle when I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I told them.

"That's alright...Alex?" a voice asked.

I looked up and found none other than my brother, Justin.

"Mommy, I don't see anything I like, can we go home to Daddy, Jade and Adam?" Dawn asked.

"Sure sweetie," I told her.

"Wait, let me walk with you," Justin told me.

I didn't have much of a choice.

We walked through the parking lot. We reached my minivan.

"So Alex, where have you been for the past five years? Are you still with Mason? Who's the little girl?" Justin asked, "Why didn't you call us or come visit? Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I'm still with Mason and we're married and have three kids now, two daughters and a son. The little girl you saw with me is my five year old, Dawn. I have to go Justin," I told my brother. I turned to go, but felt his hand on my wrist.

"Dawn, sweetie, go sit in the car. Not in the front seat," I told my little girl.

"Okay Mommy," she told me.

When she was in the car, I turned to my brother, "Honestly why do you think I left? I left because you had to win. You and Max just couldn't cut me some slack and back off so that I could be with Mason and we didn't have to hide. I love him Justin and you and Max both knew that. Now we have to hide even more because of the kids."

"You're not coming home are you?"

"I might come and visit later, but only for a little while. Please don't tell Mom and Dad or Max. I want to explain."

"Alright, I'll let you explain."

"I have to go now. I've got a husband, a son and another daughter waiting for me at home." He nodded and hugged me. I bade him goodbye and drove home.

I reached the house and Dawn and I entered.

Mason came and kissed my lips briefly. I immediately explained what was going on to the children and Mason.

We later drove to the Waverly Place Substation.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	2. Reunion

AN: I know, I haven't updated in a long time, but I had this chapter written, I just like to stay one chapter ahead. anyway, disclaimer's obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Reunion

(Justin-POV)

Max and I were helping Mom and Dad in the Substation. The door opened making the bell jingle. Dad looked up to see our potential customer and to his utter shock it was Alex.

He started doing that thing where he freaks out and the words come out of his mouth aren't really words.

Mom came in and dropped the rag she was holding. Max walked downstairs and took one glance at Alex and just kept walking.

"Typical Max," Alex mumbled.

"Alex?" Mom asked.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad," she greeted them.

They hugged her with all their might.

"Hey, hey careful, you'll squish Jayden," she told them.

"Jayden?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, mine and Mason's youngest daughter," Alex replied as she revealed the awake and alert Jayden in her arms peering at Max, Mom, Dad and me.

"Well, I'm glad to see your still with Mason," Dad told her.

"Who are the other two little cuties?" Mom asked.

"This is our oldest daughter Dawn and our middle child Adam," Alex replied.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm a Grandma," Mom cried, "how about they call me Nana because Grandma makes me sound old," Mom turned to Alex, "Come upstairs sweetie."

We all headed upstairs and sat down in the living room.

"So why did you run away Alex?" Dad asked.

"Just a second," Alex told us before turning to Dawn, "Sweetie why don't you head on upstairs and play with a few of my old dolls. They're in the cupboard in the supply cabinet."

"Okay Mommy," Dawn replied as she headed upstairs. We turned to Alex.

"I ran because Justin won and the wizard romance and love council wouldn't let me be with Mason and I wanted to be with him so we ran away right after the power transfer after the wizard competition. We got married and then along came Dawn, then Adam and now little Jayden. We never came back because our love was forbidden and we were worried that if the wizard council got word that we had kids and were married, so they would decide to spilt us up and take the kids away from us. We didn't want that, so we stayed away," Alex explained, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want my kids gone or for Mason to be out of my life. You all must think I'm pretty selfish."

"Oh honey, we always thought that," Dad told her, "but now, you've changed, you did what was best for your kids and we can't be mad at you for that."

"Thanks Dad."

"Oh Alex, can I...hold Jayden, please?" Mom asked.

"Sure." Alex handed her youngest daughter to Mom.

"Is Dawn a wizard?" Dad asked.

"We don't know if she's a wizard or a werewolf or both, she hasn't shown any signs of either yet."

We heard a painful scream from upstairs and I realized that it was Dawn. Mason set his son n the floor and he and Alex ran up the stairs to their daughter.

A few minutes later Alex came down, fear in her eyes.

"Dawn's experiencing her first change," she told us, "she turning into a werewolf."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	3. Changes

AN: Chapter three was a difficult chapter to write,, but I didn't get inspired until today. Anyway the isclaimer's obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Changes

(Justin-POV)

"That's great, now we have two werewolves in the family!" Max exclaimed. Alex glared at him.

"No it's not great! It's anything but great!" Alex replied, "It's not normal. The first time Mason changed was at age eleven. It supposed to be less painful then. Since Dawn is changing at the age of five, it's more painful for her."

"Where's Mason?" I asked.

"With Dawn. He's the only one that understands what she's going through because he's been through it himself. I can't be up there with them because I'm mortal," Alex told me.

"So what's going to happen to her?"

"That's just it, I don't know!"

Mason chose that moment to come downstairs. Alex was at his side in seconds. "How is she?" Alex asked.

"She's in pain, and she's completed the transformation. She'll be fine by morning," Mason replied as he held her close.

"Is it safe for me to see her?"

"I'm afraid not, love. I'll stay with her for the night."

"So, have you spoken to Mason's family lately, Alex?" Mom asked.

"No, they're still shocked at the fact Mason married me, but his parents came out it when they met Dawn. Mason's Mom loves Dawn. We were actually planning on taking her to the cave next week," Alex replied as she seated herself on the couch and Jayden began to fuss, so Alex took her from Mom's arms. "Shh, it's okay Jade," Alex soothed the infant.

Mom watched Alex and her youngest child.

"Alex, I never imagined any of this for you," Mom told her, "I mean I knew you'd get married and have kids, but I never imagined how much it would suit you."

Alex smiled. Adam toddled over to me and I picked him up and set him on my lap.

"Adam never takes to anyone so fast. That's a first," Alex mused.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. We're kind of hiding from the wizard police. I don't want to risk having the kids taken away, especially when they're so young. So, we're not sure how long we'll be here."

I frowned.

"Alex...is that fair to that to the kids?" Mom asked carefully.

"What choice do we have? Mason and I have broken the laws of the wizard world just by falling in love with each other and probably three other times because of the kids," Alex told us.

"Love, it's time we left," Mason told me. He had a sleepy and wolfed-up Dawn in his arms.

"You're right."

"You're leaving?" Dad asked. He seemed disappointed. I couldn't blame him. We just got Alex back.

"We have to."

"We're going somewhere where no one will be able to find us," Mason told them, "We just want to let the kids say goodbye to my parents first."

"Let's go." Alex turned to Max, Mom, Dad, and me, "I'm glad to have at least spent a few hours with you. This could be the last time you ever see me or Mason. We may never come back here. I love you all, goodbye." Alex headed out the front door holding Jayden and Mason followed her, carrying Dawn and Adam.

Seconds after they left, the wizard police flashed in.

"Where are they?" Officer Lamp asked.

"Who?" Dad replied.

"Alex Russo and Mason Greyback."

"Haven't seen them," I replied. I hoped my nervousness didn't show on my face as I lied through my teeth for my sister and brother in law.

"Well, let's head back to base and re-group," Officer Lamp told Officer Goblin. They flashed out.

Mom looked worried.

"Alex can't keep running forever," I told them.

"Justin, you have to put yourself in her place or in Mason's, they have three kids depending on them for survival. When you have kids, you'll do anything to protect them," Dad told me. I wasn't going to let my sister and her husband survive without my help. I had magic and was going to use it to help them.

I packed some spell books, clothes and my wand and flashed into the cave where Mason's parents lived. Alex and Mason were just leaving with the kids. My sister seemed shocked at my appearance.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Alex, you won't be able to hide from the wizard police when you're a mortal, I'm the family wizard. I can help," I replied.

"Fine, come with us," Alex told me, "but if we get caught, you'll be considered an accomplice."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Then let's go. Flash us all to the Transylvanian woods."

I flashed us out of the United States and into the woods of Transylvania.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	4. Camp

AN: A twist in the story. Disclaimer's obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Camp

(Theresa-POV)

I walked into the kitchen.

"Jerry, have you seen Justin? It's his turn to wait tables, but I can't find him anywhere," I told Jerry.

"No I haven't seen him," Jerry replied as Max walked in, "Max, have you seen your brother?"

"No, but I found this note. I read it and it makes me think Justin was taken by aliens," Max replied. Jerry gave his youngest son a look. I took the note out of Max's hand. I read it:

_Mom, Dad, and Max,_

_By the time you begin reading this note, I'll be long gone. I can't let Alex and Mason survive with their three kids by themselves. It's my duty as a brother to protect my sister and I'm not going let her down now. Her kids are my nieces and nephew. I won't let them get arrested just because their parents fell in love. Alex, Mason, and the kids are with me. I can't tell you where in case the wizard police find this. I promise to keep the kids and Alex safe. _

_Your loving son and brother,_

_Justin _

My hand flew up to my chest. My heart ached. I had lost not only my daughter, but my oldest son too. Who knew where they were?

(Mason-POV)

We landed in the Transylvanian woods, near a river. Justin created two tents and a campfire.

"Girls in one tent, guys in the other," Justin told us.

Alex took Dawn and Jayden into the girls' tent and I scooped up Adam.

"Justin, I just wanted to thank you," I told my brother in law, "Without your help Alex and I never would have made it here so quickly and the kids wouldn't be safe."

"Mason, we're family now and family means a lot to me," Justin replied, "Alex is my sister and I owe it to her to be the brother that I wasn't all those years ago, one that doesn't annoy her or pester her. Even though I just met Dawn, Adam, and Jade, I already care so much about them. Mason, we're going to save our family. I'll fight for us all until my heart stops."

I was a little surprised. Justin was putting everything on the line for my family.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I called to Alex, "Love, how are the girls?"

"Jayden is fussy and Dawn is a little upset. How's Adam?" she asked.

"He's fine."

"Mason, what are we going to do now?"

"I have an idea," Justin announced, "Juliet walked into these woods right?"

"That was years ago!" Alex retorted.

"Alex, if we're going to fight for our family, we need all the help we can get."

"There's no way we'll find her! These woods go on forever!"

"You won't need to find her because she found you," a voice told us. We all turned around and found Juliet standing before us. She looked to be about the same age as Justin was now and was no longer an old woman.

"Juliet?" Justin asked.

"Hi Justin," she greeted him.

* * *

AN: I didn't orignally plan Juliet to come back, but it kinda just played out in my head as a decent idea. Please review. Please.


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**Important message: **I need your help readers. I have no idea what to write next and I really want to write something for this story. The problem is I don't know what. That's where you come in. PM or review your ideas and I'll see what I can do about posting another chapter.

Thanks,

WondaGal


End file.
